Heaven or Hell?
by Juliane Albuquerque
Summary: O fogo nos consome, nos mata, arde, queima, dói. Purificar? Jamais! Não cace as bruxas, cacem seus próprios demônios! Os mesmos que transformam nossa vida em um inferno se dizem enviados do paraíso, mas talvez, só talvez, esses olhos safira sejam meu portal para lá. Céu ou inferno? Qual caminho eu posso escolher?


Fogo, fogo! O fogo queima, o fogo assusta! Sempre que eu sonho com essas chamas eu me arrepio, o mesmo fogo que aquece nossas cavernas e tocas é o fogo que nos assombra e ameaça.

— FOGO! - acordei gritando mais uma vez, como sempre, afinal, tais pesadelos são recorrentes e sempre assombrosas.

— Hinata, outro sonho? - esta é minha irmã, Hanabi, ela compreende o medo em meus olhos e me abraça como sempre. - Ainda dói, não dói? - é claro que dói! Nunca esquecerei da cena de nossa mãe sendo desmembrada tão dolorosamente e então tendo seu corpo lançado parte a parte à fogueira enquanto éramos protegidas pelo encanto de invisibilidade de nosso pai, morta por ter nosso sangue, por ser o que somos. O que somos? Bem, somos bruxas, na verdade feiticeiras, uma vez que não fazemos nada de mal, mas pra eles não importa, pra eles tudo o que importa é que somos sujas, monstruosas, infernais e, como tal, merecemos queimar nas chamas de suas fogueiras para que caiamos nas chamas do inferno que eles creem existir. A quem me refiro? Shi! Não se toca no nome de nossos perseguidores em nossa toca, que é a nossa casa desde que tudo aconteceu. Pus minha irmã em meu colo, acariciando seus cabelos castanhos e beijando sua testa enquanto canto uma canção de ninar. A lua cheia imponente no céu denuncia que já passam da meia noite, aliás, ouço uma única badalada proveniente do longínquo relógio da sé, ou seja, são uma da madrugada. Olhei para o lado, não vejo nenhuma de nossas companheiras, provavelmente estão a fazer seus serviços ou sacrifícios à Kurama, a entidade a qual cultuamos, cabe a mim apenas a vigiar nossa casa, assim como cabe a mim cuidar de minha irmã mais nova, a quem, apesar de só termos 20 e 17 anos, eu e ela, trato como uma verdadeira filha, se bem que todas nós somos como filhas ou como mães uma das outras. Sinto um frio percorrer por minha espinha, de certo é a minha hora de oferecer oferenda em nome de minha casa, a casa da luz. Apenas esperei pelo retorno de Sakura e Shion, da casa das ventos e da casa das águas, respectivamente, sendo a primeira com seus cabelos ruivo-rosados e seus olhos que mais se assemelham à esmeraldas e a segunda loira, com seus olhos que se assemelham a claras turmalinas, para que minha irmã não fique sozinha, então peguei o lampião e minha cesta, subindo para a entrada da toca, podendo então me deparar com as gárgulas e anjos que decoram os túmulos do cemitério onde vivemos, ou, melhor dizendo, nos escondemos. Este é o melhor horário para render minha homenagem, mas, antes, eu preciso de algo para oferecer, por isso deixei meu mórbido lar, passando pelas grades negras que decoram a saída do cemitério que sempre permanece aberto e vazio, pessoas o temem por abrigar os mortos, tolos são eles que não sabem que o perigo jaz entre os vivos. Não precisei ir longe para encontrar algo perfeito, rosas de todas as cores e perfumes, por isso as matei em suas pequenas árvores, indo ao bosque que nos rodeia e, em partes, protege, até que então escolhi um bom ponto, onde arrumei minhas velas em círculo, sentando-me em seu centro, para então me concentrar, emitindo meu canto mórbido antes de dizer:

— Fiat lux! - basta que eu libere o encanto para que o meu corpo inteiro se arrepie. Como uma feiticeira da casa da luz, apenas preciso queimar algo que me sirva de incenso, ora, que ironia, logo eu, temente ao fogo, devo usá-lo para quase tudo, me arrepiando ao senti-lo sair de minha pele e então acender minhas velas e tornar, rapidamente, as perfumadas flores em brasa, suas pétalas antes coloridas se tornam negras, mas sua beleza ainda permanece intacta. Céus, terra, porque nossas casas não permanecem tão belas e intactas? Triste e decadente fim o nosso! Escondidas em um cemitério, fugindo de nossos perseguidores, temendo até mesmo as sombras, ou, nesse caso, a luz. - Est tenebrae! - e então tudo ao meu redor se tornou escuro como meus negros cabelos que o vento esvoaça, mas a luz de um lampião continuou a ser vista ao longe, tal como as luzes safiras do olhar deste homem loiro, que foi a última coisa que vi antes de correr e ouvir seus apressados passos atrás de mim. Kurama, me ajude a fugir!

— PECADORA! - pecadora… Por que só nós levamos tal alcunha quando todos pecam? Por sorte fui rodeada por corvos, e, em sua proteção, pude voltar ao cemitério sem ser vista novamente por aqueles olhos azuis, pude retornar ao seio da família que formamos nós quatro. Não nego, estou farta desta perseguição a qual chamam de inquisição, estou farta de ter meus olhos de pérola como estorvo e denúncia do que sou, de ter que vagar a procura dos remanescentes das outras 6 casas sem nem saber se eles ainda respiram ou foram queimados pelo fogo dos inquisidores e perseguidores. Eles dizem que querem nos mostrar o paraíso de Deus, mas tudo o que conseguem é nos fazer provar dos temores do inferno.


End file.
